elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nhalan
|skills = |faction = |rank = Priest |services = |occupation = |location = Burial Ruins, Shada's Tear |region = Craglorn |province = Hammerfell |quests = The Reason We Fight |voice = |dlc = Base }} Nhalan is a cursed Nedic star priest encountered in the Burial Ruins of Shada's Tear. He will assist the Vestige in cleansing the water and defeating the city's defenses, on the condition that they free him of his own curse. Background Nhalan was present during Emperor Tarish-Zi's Yokudan invasion of Craglorn in the First Era, and suggested that the city sought out the help of the Celestials, having been strongly against taking the Nereids' offer. General Zal'ik took him to Shada, the leader of the Nereids, on the charge of treason. She forced him to drink from the enchanted water, turning him into a Draugr. Shada then cursed him again to remain lucid during the events, and bound the curse to Zal'ik's soul. He has since remained in the city for thousands of years. Interactions The Reason We Fight In the Burial ruins, Nhalan will be standing in the hall. He will task the Vestige with witnessing visions of the past. In the second vision, a captured Nhalan is seen speaking to Zal'ik, shortly before being taken to Shada: Zal'ik: "Nhalan, you speak of treason! Do you want the Yokudans to come here, pillage everything we've built, murder us all? Do you want that?" Nhalan: "Better a quick death to Yokudan steel than a lifetime as slaves to those creatures. We should call on the stars for protection―as our ancestors did―and have nothing to do with these Nereids and their sorcery!" Zal'ik: "I've heard enough. Take him to Shada." After killing the Flesh atronach Debruz, Nhalan will be waiting by the stairs. He is surprised the atronach was defeated so easily, considering it killed thousands of Yokudans during the invasion, and suspects that Zal'ik's magic is weakening. He will also notify the Vestige that the poison cloud has merely moved, and tasks them with defeating Zal'ik. Once Zal'ik is defeated, Nhalan will give the Vestige the book Speculations on a Cure for the Dreadful Corruption, Imposed by Shada on the City of Water, On the Eve of the Invasion of Tarish-Zi, containing information on how to cure people who have drank Shada's cursed water. Conversations "I thought I heard the tell-tale sounds of the living outside these doors. Be warned: the once-refreshing waters of this place run rancid with an unholy magic—a curse that grants great strength and unnatural long life, but for a price." :What is the price? "Those who drink the waters become unstoppable, it's true. And then their flesh whithers, along with their minds, and they become thralls to the one called Shada, the Nereid sorceress who first "blessed" the waters." ::Who are you? How do you know so much about the curse? "You may call me Nhalan. I was a priest of the cult of the stars in this city when it came under attack by Yokudans from across the sea. It was then that we made our unholy bargain: we forsook the stars and pledged ourselves to the Nereids, to Shada." :::Why aren't you a thrall like the others? "I protested against the bargain. I did not trust the salvation Shada promised. For my troubles, Shada cursed me twice. I was forced to drink the water, but to remain conscious, watching as my people slowly went mad under Shada's influence." ::::Is there any way to reverse the effects of the curse? "I have thought long on whether and how the effects of the curse can be reversed. For those whose flesh has rotted, there is no cure. But for those still in the early stages, I believe I have an answer, but I require something in return." :::::What is that? "My own freedom. When I spoke out against this unholy bargain, my soul was bound to that of Zal'ik, the general who gave our people over to the Nereids. To free me, you must defeat him. But be careful. He has sealed the way with a cloud of poison." ::::::A cloud of poison? "This place is haunted by the visions of the past, my own memories of the events leading up to this curse. Watch the visions to learn our fate. They will show the way to disperse the cloud of poison and reach Zal'ik." :::::::I'll see what I can do. "Find Zal'ik and release me from my imprisonment in this place. Then I will share with you what I know about cleansing the water of Shada's curse." "That flesh abomination killed thousands of Yokudans as they assaulted this place. That you took it down so easily—could Zal'ik's magic be weakening? In any case, the cloud of poison has begun to move." :Move? It didn't go away? "Zal'ik was a smart man, and he went to great lengths to prevent the city from falling to the Yokudans. He would not have let his work be undone so easily. Still, it should now be possible to move ahead, so long as you avoid the cloud of poison." ::Any advice? "Wait for the barrier to move and follow closely behind. When an opening appears, do not hesitate. Zal'ik's resting chambers are right around this hall. Not far to go, now." :::How will killing Zal'ik free you? "When Shada cursed me, she bound me to Zal'ik's soul. She trusted that the barrier would hold against any invaders, keeping Zal'ik well-defended. If Zal'ik falls, so too does any spell that binds me. It is as simple as that." "You have done what the Yokudans could not. You have slain Zal'ik. You have given me my freedom. And yet, forgive me if I feel no joy. Zal'ik was a brave man. He only wanted to save his people." :So did you. "Even so, I have no right to gloat. If Zal'ik had taken my counsel, our people would have been slaughtered by the Yokudans." ::You promised to tell me everything you knew about the curse. "Indeed, I did. I have recorded all of my centuries of learning here in this book. I believe there may even be a way to cure someone who is still in the early stages of the madness. Let it help you and your people, if it can. It is too late for mine." Gallery Nhalan Vision.png|A vision of Nhalan, before he was cursed with undeath. Trivia *Nhalan is one of the few sane Nedes still present during 2E 582. Others include Lamae Bal and Titus Valerius. Appearances * nl:Nhalan Category:Online: Nedes Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Shada's Tear Characters Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Draugr Category:Online: Craglorn Characters